Mr. Boss
"Aww, geez! It's the Toiletnator!" ''--Mr. Boss'' Mr. Boss is a corrupt, child-hating, corporate executive who acts as the de-facto leader of the KND's standard rogue's gallery. He is the tertiary antagonist of the series. He sometimes serves as Father's second-in-command Appearance He is very physically large, has a bald head, a mustache, an over sized cigar in his mouth, and a hunched back. He typically wears a blue suit, light and dark gray tie and brown shoes. Personality Mr. Boss is a greedy, corrupt businessman and CEO who hates children and loves money and adults running things (especially profitable ones). He is also very cunning and obnoxious as he prefers to have smart and very competent allies to accompany him in his plans as; he disapproves of Toiletnator's help because of how gullible and reckless he is. Mr. Boss has a huge dislike towards Sector V (especially Numbuh's 1 and 3) for ruining most of his evil plans of making children's lives miserable and destroying the KND. Despite his vituperative, child-hating nature, Mr. Boss loves his own children very much and dosen't mind if they are in the Kids Next Door. He shows concern if his children are endangered and will do anything to protect them and he even shows remorse if he goes too far with his greed when he realises his actions has emotionally hurt his children. This shows that Mr. Boss has a huge soft-side for his family (especially his children) and he might presumably team-up with his daughter Numbuh 86 and the KND to fight against greater threats like the Galactic KND in the future. History In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 describes Mr. Boss as his sector's arch-nemesis (probably because Grandfather, Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane would all be considered enemies of the entire organization, rather than just Sector V). He is the second in Command of the villians after Father. Mr. Boss first appeared in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E., in which he attempts to send all his employee's daughters, including Numbuh 3, to Pluto so that his workers wouldn't have any children to go home to and could spend more time serving him. His plans are foiled by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, who fortunately had been brought to work by his father despite it being "Bring your daughter to work day". Mr. Boss is often the holder for mass gatherings of villains, such as those in Operation: M.O.V.I.E. and Operation: F.L.U.S.H., where he and his guests attempt to formulate plans to destroy the Kids Next Door. Another major plan of his was stealing the Rainbow Monkey Lisa, and attempting to eat it in Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. His plan was stopped by Numbuh 13, who did so by destroying the macaroni painting, creating the same end result of the painting's loss. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., it is revealed that Mr. Boss is the father of Numbuh 86, as well as her two brothers Patrick and Shaunie Fulbright. He insists on giving his kids haircuts himself rather than paying to get their hair cut by a professional (with disastrous results). He and his daughter apparently did not know of each others agenda's at all prior to this incident. Mr. Boss at first tried to deny his villainous nature to his daughter until Numbuh 1 reminded him of his plan to send his employees' daughters to Pluto. His response was, "Not my daughter, I love my kids! It's everyone else's I hate." However Boss allowed his kids to remain KND agents rather than see them cry, as long as he could continue fighting them with his friends. He was at the Convention Center in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and a participant in the scavenger hunt in [[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]]. Trivia *His voice is an impression of Hal Smith. *According to ''Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N., he is one of the villain's league bowling champs. *In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. he won an unknown award, and was a nominee for best villain. *If the GKND series gets released in the future, Mr. Boss will likely become an anti-hero in the sequel series and form a truce with the KND to stop the Galactic KND from destroying the Earth and wiping out all adults in the universe. *As his children's last name is Fulbright, his real last name may be Fulbright. Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:American Characters Category:Code Module Improvement Category:Family Members Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett